mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MollyMae/Six Reasons I Don't Play Mafia
Here are six reasons I no longer play mafia. I was having trouble with the title because I was thinking of reasons that I don't play Mafia anymore but didn't really know how many to include. I figured I could come up with six, although I probably have many more. After a discussion about Amber, though, I might get back in. So, without delay, here are six reasons why I don't play mafia (followed by reasons I would like to get in a game some time soon): 1. Playing with the same players. While I realise that there are a lot of people that I haven't played with, when I stopped it was right after playing many games with the same people. It gets kind of old lynching EDM or Slick D1 and getting down to business as usual. 2. The site is blocked at work. When BD was still around, I still played a bit there, but since it's no longer around--you get it. This might seem more like an inconvenience, but coupled with number 3 it gets its own number. 3. Not much time at home. I get off work at 5. There's dinner, the wife, cleaning, and a kid on the way (which means painting and general baby-proofing). This is probably the biggest reason I haven't joined a game lately. Additionally, the wife likes tabletop gaming. I like tabletop gaming. So naturally, we're going to do that more. 4. I miss people. I miss games with Araver and Izzy, Glyc and OT. I'm not saying that you guys aren't as cool as these four people, but you're not... (just kidding). There are niches and cliques (sorta). I felt like they were my clique (read: Survivor team). Golfjunkie's back, though, so that's encouraging. He was totally my niche, too. 5. Amber Mafia. I haven't been part of a game so epic since that one. There are fun games--totally fun games. But it seems like all of the epic ones pass me (UMM 5.1) or something comes up and I have to leave for awhile (Glitch 2). I just miss that awesome game. 6. Things get pretty strange when Hirk and I are in a game together. The pre-N1 nod, the poker faces during lunches/coffee, the maniacal laugh after one of us kills the other and then the dead person realises it. It can get really, really bad. Never Never Land is a good example. There was a mental exhale when that game was finally over. So there are my six reasons. Some of them are decent reasons while others aren't. I was originally going to end this post with a shorter list about why you'll see me in an upcoming game. Instead, I put those reasons into the list above (Golfjunkie's return, for example). I'll be slowly rejoining MM. I'm looking forward to the Tournament of Bad and the Fantasy Football League this year. Maybe I'll be around tonight... Feel free to comment with your reasons for hanging around MM and playing Mafia. If you have any suggestions for keeping folks around, share them here. Category:Blog posts